DJ Veteran Child
DJ Veteran Child is a villain in Saints Row 2 and Saints Row IV, serving as a supporting antagonist in the Sons of Samedi story arc. He is a professional DJ and a lieutenant of the Sons of Samedi, as well as the ex-boyfriend of Saints member Shaundi. He was voiced by . History ''Saints Row 2'' Veteran Child is a Sons of Samedi lieutenant and a DJ for the nightclub On Track. He is a skilled DJ for Gen-X radio, being a "triple-platinum" DJ, but he is a poor drug dealer. He had a little loyalty to The general, but really hated Mr. Sunshine. He isn't as ruthless as The General or Mr. Sunshine, shown by his reaction when The General ordered him to cut off someone's hand. He appears to be as drug addicted as Shaundi. He is also one of Shaundi's former boyfriends at the college. While they were high, he may have accidentally mentioned to her that the Samedi own a drug farm. This information led to the destruction of the farm by The Protagonist when Shaundi tells them about it. The General and Mr. Sunshine confront him about this in a music store. The General tells him to kill Shaundi, or Mr. Sunshine will burn him alive. Veteran Child heads up to the Saints headquarters, and takes Shaundi hostage before escaping. He later lures The Protagonist to a club to be ambushed by the Samedi, but The Protagonist manages to survive. The Protagonist later heads down to the bottom of On Track, and confronts him. Veteran Child shot at them while using Shaundi as a human shield but The Protagonist manages to make him drop Shaundi by using flash bangs, and kills Veteran Child. ''Saints Row IV'' Zinyak creates a fictional virtual version of Veteran Child in Saints Row IV. This version of him first appears at the end of the mission De Plane Boss. Here he is holding Fun Shaundi and using her as a shield in a way similar to how his real-life counterpart did in Saints Row 2. By using a Stun Gun The Protagonist stuns him and Shaundi. The Protagonist then kills Veteran Child only to have Zinyak resurrect him into a new copy that creates copies of himself when killed. Kinzie Kensington then spawns a Disintegrator which allows The Protagonist to kill all of the virtual copies of Veteran Child. The virtual version of DJ Veteran Child then later appears DJing and as a boss fight in Shaundi's loyalty mission Psychosomatic. Here he sends out waves of minions after Shaundi, The Protagonist and Fun Shaundi while taunting the Shaundis. After the crowd has been completely defeated the Virtual DJ Veteran Child then sends out superpowered clones of himself to attack the group. The Protagonist defeats these clones as the two Shaundis manage to disable the shield protecting the original Virtual DJ Veteran Child. The Protagonist then attempts to finish Veteran Child off but right before they are able to do so Veteran Child splits into two copies, each with a gun to one of the Shaundis' heads. Veteran Child then attempts to make The Protagonist choose which one lives but then both Shaundis take the guns pointed at their heads and then proceed to kill both Veteran Childs. After this mission DJ Veteran Child is reconstructed as a homie that The Protagonist can call via their phone External Links *Veteran Child in Saints Row Wiki Licensing This article contains content derived from the "Veteran Child (character)" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Mobsters Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Comedy Villains